Who Am I to Say?
by zoe0527
Summary: Oneshot: Brucas. Based on the song 'Who Am I To Say' by Hope. :D


A one shot; Brucas. I wrote it out of complete boredom. Theres not really a point to it, but like i said i was bored. The **bold **is lyrics. _Italics_ are flashbacks. & the rest is the present.

The song is, "Who am i to say?" By: Hope.

Read & Review please. 33

* * *

Who am I to say?

**Love of my life, my soul mate **

**You're my best friend **

**Part of me like breathing **

_He nuzzled his nose with hers, right before looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Your amazing, you know that right?" he asked, his baby blues staring into her._

_She shrugged, biting her bottom lip, "So I've been told." _

_She giggled, as he poked her stomach, tickling her. _

"_Don't…don't stop." she stated, rolling onto her back now as he tickled her. Making the bed shake a bit._

"_Whats wrong?" he asked innocently. _

"_I cant…I cant breath." she laughed, holding her stomach as she panted, trying to get one full breath out between giggles. _

**Now half of me is left**

"You're leaving?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

He nodded taking a step closer to the door.

"You-you cant leave it like this though. We…you cant just leave Luke." she stated, reaching her hand out to him. Practically begging him to take it, and stay with her. To figure things out.

He shook his head, as he walked out the door, closing it quietly.

**Don't know anything at all **

**Who am I to say you love me **

**I don't know anything at all **

**And who am I to say you need me **

"_I cant figure this out. Its too hard." the brunette stated, throwing her pencil onto the table frustrated. _

"_Here, let me help." the blonde boy told her, as he sat in the chair next to her. "You know it, you just need a little help." _

_She shook her head, "No, I don't know anything. Let alone math." _

_He leaned closer to her, turning her head to face him, "Don't put yourself down like that pretty girl. You know this." he stated, holding her face in his hands. _

_She nodded into his hand. She looked back down at the paper as she grabbed her pencil, and began to work with his help._

**Color me blue I'm lost in you **

**Don't know why I'm still waiting **

**Many moons have come and gone **

**Don't know why I'm still searching **

She wrote her last letter to him, signing her name perfectly at the bottom. She slipped it into a box, and slid it under her bed just as her best friend and roommate came into the room.

"Im going to go out with Luke for awhile. Wanna come?" she asked, her blonde hair bobbing with excitement as she did so.

She shook her head, as she sat Indian style on her bed. "No, go have fun with your boyfriend." she stated, fake smile planted on her face.

**Don't know anything at all **

**Who am I to say you love me **

**I don't know anything at all **

**And who am I to say you need me **

_She sat there, her legs shaking uncontrollably as he walked in. _

"_Babe, whats wrong?" he asked, panic heard in his voice._

_She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. He ran to her side, throwing an arm around her, trying to protect her from whatever was making her feel this way. "Whats wrong?" he asked her again. Hoping he would get an answer this time._

"_I..My parents are making me move." _

_His heart sped up, as he gripped her shoulder a bit tighter. "You cant leave Brooke, I need you, I love you." _

**Now you're a song I love to sing **

**Never thought it feels so free **

**Now I know what's meant to be **

**And that's okay with me **

Her brunette hair hung just past her shoulders, in curls as she laid across her floor, sifting through a box of memories. She smiled at the picture of her and her best friend. Complete polar opposites hugging each other tightly, on the beach. Her smile faded a bit as she looked to the next picture. One of her and her ex boyfriend. Her on his shoulders, laughing uncontrollably as he grinned, there hair flowing in the wind. She frowned and almost cried at the site of the next picture, one of her, her best friend and her ex boyfriend. Her best friend in the middle, holding the blonde boys' hand as he kissed her cheek. With the brunette on the other side, holding her best friends other hand as she looked at the camera. Smiling.

**But who am I to say you love me **

**And who am I to say you need me **

**And who am I to say you love me **

"I love you too, Luke. Bye." a blonde stated into the phone, snapping it shut.

She turned to her brunette friend, as they walked down the streets of Tree Hill, noticing the faint frown on her face. She asked, "Are you okay B?"

The brunette nodded, nudging her friend, "Im fine."

**I don't know anything at all **

**I don't know anything at all **

**I don't know anything at all**

"_I love you Pretty Girl." _

"_I love you too, Broody." _


End file.
